The invention relates to a woodworking machine and, more particularly, to a woodworking planer having cutter heads for planing four longitudinal sides of a workpiece simultaneously, and having a copying system cooperating with two of the cutter heads for planing two of the longitudinal sides of the workpiece to a predetermined shape determined by a copying model.
Woodworking machines such as planers are well known in the art. The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,029 discloses a woodworking machine that can be used both as a planer and as a combined planing-milling machine. Furthermore, the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,073 discloses a planing tool, and the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,099 discloses a woodworking machine provided with a feeding system for the automatic delivery, advance and ejection of the workpieces. However, these prior art devices disclosed in the above patents are not particularly directed to a woodworking planer than can plane four longitudinal sides of the workpiece simultaneously, no less such a workpiece planer being provided with a copying system for planing two of the longitudinal sides of the workpiece to a predetermined shape determined by a copying model.
Therefore, there is presently a need for a woodworking planer which can plane four longitudinal sides of the workpiece simultaneously, which incorporates a copying system for planing two of the longitudinal sides of the workpiece to a predetermined shape determined by a copying model.